


Undone

by OnTheGround2012



Series: Flinthamilton Stories/Stuff [3]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Collage, Inspired by Music, James Flint Appreciation Week, M/M, Quote, Screencaps, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: Not a fic // This is what I've done for James Flint Appreciation Week: Day 3.James & Thomas relationship inspired by Ben Hazlewood's "Undone". Links in the notes.





	Undone

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I've made for James Flint Appreciation Week: Day 3 | Favorite Relationship 
> 
> [ >> James Flint x Thomas Hamilton](http://otg2012.tumblr.com/post/169675979883/james-flint-appreciation-week-day-3-favorite) (Tumblr post)
> 
> _“These past few months… I’ve come to trust you… very much.”_
> 
> "Undone" (with "Too Young") is my favorite song of 2017 and James & Thomas is my favorite relationship of last year too, and well, since the lyrics were perfect for their story I wanted to do something mixing both things. It's been a long process but yeah, I'm glad I gave it a try. I'm posting it here so that I can easily link to it outside of Tumblr and have it with my 2 Black Sails fics.
> 
> You can listen to "Undone" on [soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/ben-hazlewood/undone-1) and, if you've never listened to Ben Hazlewood before, you're about to discover an amazing artist.
> 
> * Feedback & kudos are very much appreciated :)

 

  
  
  
  
  
[ ](https://postimages.org/)

* My other two posts on Tumblr for Flint's week:

[James Flint Appreciation Week: Day 1 | Favourite Scene | 2.04](http://otg2012.tumblr.com/post/169485403283/james-flint-appreciation-week-day-1-favourite)

[James Flint Appreciation Week: Day 2 | Favorite Quote | 1.07](http://otg2012.tumblr.com/post/169520286378/james-flint-appreciation-week-day-2-favorite)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com) on Tumblr in case you want to tell me anything over there.


End file.
